Happily Ever After?
by Curlylocks4232
Summary: Maka asks Spirit and Soul if they believe in Happily Ever Afters.   Enjoy Maka/Spirit and Maka/Soul fluff   Split into two parts


**Hey guys(: So here's a little one-shot that I came up with. It was mainly supposed to be Maka/Spirit but it turned out it also wanted to be Maka/Soul so you get two parts in one. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, and if you guys like it I might write something similar to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, no matter how much I wish I did :P**

Happily Ever After?

Part 1:

"Papa, do you believe in Happily Ever After's?" Seven year-old Maka asked her father after he finished yet another fairy tale story. The latest one being about a girl who lived with her evil step-sisters and step-mother who treated her like a slave after her father died. One day the girl went to a ball thanks to her fairy god-mother and found her prince charming who saved her from her horrid life and they lived happily ever after.

"Of course I do sweetie, why do you think I'm married to your mama?" Spirit asked, giving his daughter a warm smile. Maka looked up at her father from where she was laying on her bed.

"Then why do you keep cheating on mama?" The young meister asked with big innocent green eyes. The Death Scythe's smile slowly fades as he looked at his to-smart-for-her-own-good daughter. He clears his throat before closing the book he had been reading to his daughter.

"Well, it's getting late and you should go to bed, you have school in the morning." Spirit said to his daughter before getting up and placing the book back on the shelf that housed many other books that Spirit had bought for Maka. Maka pouted her green eyes sad as she reluctantly made her way under the covers and snuggled into the comfyness of her bed.

"Good night Papa" the seven year-old said looking up at her father with big green eyes, her blonde hair in low pigtails instead if her usual day time high ones. Spirit gave his daughter a tired but admiring smile as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Maka" He said before shutting off the lights and exiting out of her room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Papa loves you…."

Part 2:

"Soul, do you believe in happily ever after's?" Maka has her partner one evening. Soul looked away from the TV surprised at his meister's random question as he watched her tuck away the book she had been reading prior to asking him the question. From the glimpse Soul had of the book, he could make out an old hardcover book that looked worn out. The meister looked at her white haired weapon patiently awaiting an answer to her question. Soul shrugged.

"Sure, whatever but it's kind of an uncool thing to think about, I mean who believes in that fairy tale crap anyway?" The weapon answered before flicking his red eyes back to the TV. The blonde huffed and glared at the albino.

"I do, that's who" She said standing up from where she was sitting on the couch. Grabbing her old worn out book she stormed off into her room closing the door behind her. Soul watched as she disappeared before turning his gaze back to the TV. About a minute later he sighed and stood up shutting off the TV. Soul lazily made his way to his meister's room and opened the door before leaning against the door frame. The blonde was sprawled out on her stomach with the old worn book perched on the bed. He pink tongue was sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on the page she was reading. Soul smirked as he took in his young meister's 'reading pose'.

"Enjoying yourself?" Soul asked his partner chuckling slightly. Maka looked up from her position before putting herself upright and glaring at her partner.

"What do you want?" She asked him eyes narrowed. Soul shrugged.

"Just came to tell you that it was uncool to storm off like that tiny-tits" He said smirking at his meister. He eyes widened a bit and her mouth opened to say something before she shut it tight. Her eyes narrowed and the next thing Soul knew, he had an old worn out fairy tale book embedded into his skull.

"Damn your Maka-chops" Soul growled painfully. Maka huffed triumphantly before making her way back to her comfy bed. Soul got up from where he was crouched down on the floor and made his way out of her bedroom slowly and rubbing his head painfully. Soul stopped when he got to the door and looked back at his meister.

"Hey Maka" Maka looked up from her bed. "Just for the record, I do believe in Happily Ever After's" He winked at her and closed the door softly behind him.

**Reviews= Love**

**Review or I'll take your soul ;D**


End file.
